The Fallen
by NerdsFromWonka
Summary: When one of Justice League's own dies, things seem to fall apart for their family.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a future-verse Young Justice fic I wrote for my friend Fallen on her birthday (THE FALLEN, HER NAMES FALLEN, GEDDIT?). She wanted angst and this is what I came up with. Supergirl is also in the story because Kara/Wally is our cracking pairing AND IT IS BEAUTIFUL. Anyway, enjoy, this will probably turn into a multiple chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **DC owns these characters, not me._

* * *

><p>Kara tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, eyes cast downward slightly, the light drizzle causing the blonde tresses to become a bit frizzy, though she paid them no heed, instead wrapping her sweater clad arms around herself in a comforting manner as she stared at the ground. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she finally saw a pair of shoes come into view, blue eyes flickering up at the somber redhead, whose own eyes held a familiar melancholy behind them, though he attempted a reassuring smile, which cracked immediately. Without a word, she stepped forward, quickly pulling the other into a hug, who only hesitated for a moment before returning it, squeezing her tightly, probably a bit to tightly, but she did not notice. It was not like he would actually be able to hurt her, honestly.<p>

Little Wally West, the ginger kid that cracked to many jokes and liked to flirt with all the ladies. The Girl of Steel was not exactly sure how she even ended up with him, it had just happened-maybe it was because her cousin seemed to detest the thought of them together so much, or his lame jokes, or the fact he actually made her feel _normal_, but whatever it was, it had stuck. Wally had been sixteen years old when they first met, a kid without a care in the world, or so he liked to make it appear, but Kara was not that dumb. It had been three years since they first met, nearly two years since they started dating (if, of course, you don't count the few times they broke up-no relationship was perfect, after all), and it had been exactly one month since The Flash had died.

Her stomach tightened at the thought, and she gripped Wally's shirt a little harder, inhaling sharply. She could still remember his face when he found out, how pale it was, how sad he looked. They had been in the middle of a date when he got the phone call, and before long they found themselves in the actual base of the Justice League, the Watch Tower. It would have been exciting if it was not so depressing, and Barry, old, goofy, Barry Allen who always liked to give the two a hard time had looked so weak. The solemn, sympathetic look on the Leaguers face had made her heart sink, and she remembered Iris sitting next to his bed, tears streaming down her face. Wally had immediately gone to comfort his aunt, leaving Supergirl to linger behind with the others for a moment before giving the family their privacy.

It was hours before she saw Wally again, and his expression made her blood turn cold. He had looked so old, so worn out, but he had somehow managed the faintest of smiles, even if it was laced with exhaustion and sorrow. His eyes had been bloodshot and his cheeks tear stained, and she knew he had been crying, just about anyone in his position would have been crying. Barry was more than his mentor and his uncle, that much Kara understood. The pale haired man was like a father to Wally, and now...

"Can I...can I see him?" her voice was small and awkward and she could feel the redheads death grip loosen slightly so she could tilt her head up and look at him. His eyes were brimming with tears again and she felt her heart clench painfully, breathing another large sigh to keep ahold of her own emotions. "Y-yeah, of course you can. You don't need my permission, Kara," Wally spoke in a faltering tone, and she could only give him a strained smile and a slight squeeze before completely breaking apart from him and trekking toward the grave.

She halted in front of it, head tilting slightly as she read the engraved name upon the stone "Bartholomew Henry Allen", or just plain old Uncle Barry. The fastest man alive-or at least, he was the fastest man alive. The "alive" part did not exactly apply anymore she supposed. Without meaning to, the blonde released a bitter laugh, squatting slightly so she was eye level with the tombstone. "You know he's a mess without you," she mumbled, feeling silly for talking to a dead man, but at the same time, it was oddly comforting. "I don't know what to do. He's been so distant...I know it'll take time, I just wish there was a way I could help him," she paused, biting her bottom lip slightly to keep in from quivering. "You...you were always good at that...making him feel better," her tone was hushed, gaze cast downward as she began to get misty eyed. "It's not fair," she whispered harshly. "You've always been late to everything else-why did you actually have to be e_arly _for once?"

Kara waited, halfway expecting a reply from the Scarlet Speedster, though she knew it would never come, not anymore. "_Damn it_, don't you have any idea how much everyone misses you? Even Bruce has been glum...well, more glum than usual," she gave a dry laugh. "Don't you get it? The world _needs _a Flash, you speedsters just...make things brighter. Everyone could use with some cheering up right now. Everyone's trying to move on with their lives, but Wally..._he misses you so much_," she raised a hand, scrubbing at her eyes, attempting to wipe away some of the tears. "I miss you, Barry, and Iris...oh _god _Iris. She's such a mess. We stayed at her house the first week to keep her company. She cried herself to sleep every night. I could always hear her, I think Wally could, too. Neither of us knew what to do, we'd just lay there until it stopped-Wally would get up in the middle of the night to check on her. He wanted to make sure she hadn't committed suicide or something I guess, though he never said that out loud. I personally don't think she would, she's stronger than that, she just...needs to grieve. I don't think any of us will really get over your death, you know...did you realize how important you were to everyone?" Another pause. Still no reply.

"They're trying to be happy, they know that's what you would've wanted...but it's just so hard..." the cold bite at her skin, but she did not feel it, her Kryptonian skin insulated from such things. "I must sound so stupid, talking to you like this. I'm sorry, Barry...I guess I'll talk to you next month. Wally insists on visiting you, I'm not sure if it's good for the healing process but I can't say no, so bye for now...Uncle Barry. See? I'm finally calling you "uncle", just like you always wanted." She had to fight back more tears as she turned away from the grave, exhaling deeply.

Her legs felt like jell-o as she stood, walking numbly toward her boyfriend, who looked just as pathetically gloomy as she did. His arm wrapped easily around her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly, and she huddled next to him, her own arm wrapping around his waist. "You were there a while," Wally commented quietly, mossy green eyes flickering toward her. "I know," she mumbled placidly, and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing really to say here, actually. I'll update this again...eventually. I AM A SLOW UPDATER. That is unless I decide I'm lazy and just...leave this as a cliffhanger, but hopefully that won't happen. I'll probably fill in some of the gaps in this chapter in the other ones, so don't freak out, okay?<em>

_I LIKE REVIEWS, SO, Y'KNOW...YOU SHOULD REVIEW IF YOU WANT. _


	2. Things Get Worse

_**Disclaimer: **DC owns these characters, not me._

* * *

><p>The TVs soft light filtered into the living room of the small, one bedroom apartment as the blonde stretched out across the couch. Behind her, Wally had his face shoved in his laptop, typing away to finish a paper he had to do for college. Kara had asked what it was about, but when Wally started talking Physics, Kara tended to tune him out. Not purposefully, mind you, but she had a habit of just staring at him blankly until his mouth stopped moving, and then smiling and saying "that's nice". Wally knew she was not listening, too, but he talked anyway and seemed to pretend she was interested. It's not like he could blame her, he had the habit of doing the same thing sometimes, especially when she started talking about her cousin. Clark was still protective of the blonde, and would give Wally this polite, but slightly disapproving look whenever he caught the male with his arms around her. Well, at least he used too. Now he just gave the ginger a sympathetic stare, which was even worse than a disapproving gaze.<p>

It had been difficult, trying to get back into their regular routine, and it was no secret that they were drifting. Kara desperately tried to cheer her boyfriend up, but she knew all too well what it was like to lose someone close. After a while, it had become exhausting, and she was beginning to not even bother trying, her days spent sitting around watching TV or out saving the planet. Wally had not put on his costume since Barry's death, and she was really starting to worry about him, but bringing it up only seemed to make things worse, and the phrase "time heals all" was definitely not working in this situation. In fact time seemed to make matters _worse_, like every time they went to visit Barry only solidified he was not coming back and threw the male into a deeper depression. He was even beginning to shut out his aunt and the rest of his family.

Sitting up, she peered over the couch, staring intently at the speedster who rubbed his eyes which must have hurt from staring at the screen for so long. "Wally?" her voice was light, hesitant, and he looked up, regarding her placidly, not at all like the Wally she knew. She almost preferred him when he was in denial about his feelings and trying to act cheerful, this was just...well, pathetic, for lack of a better word. "I was thinking...maybe we could go out tomorrow? For a walk or something. Or...maybe you could put on your costume and-" She immediately regretted even mentioning it as he shoved his face back into his work. "I'm busy, I have a lot of papers due this week, Kara. No time," he muttered dismissively, and she snorted slightly. "You're a _speedsters _Wally, there's always time. Maybe if you just-" she was cut off again by his muffled reply. "I said no. Maybe next week."

That was it, she could not take it any longer, if he wanted too drown in self pity than that was his decision, but she was not about to go down with him. Standing, she practically stomped toward him, though he was trying very hard not to notice, and with a quick movement she slammed his laptop shut, nearly smashing his face and fingers. He jumped, startled, and she finally saw some sort of emotion in him, though it definitely was not the kind she had wanted to see. "Jesus Kara! Are you _trying _to break my laptop?" he snapped waspishly, trying to swipe it away from her, though she pulled it closer too herself and out of his reach. "Yes," she replied, bluntly, and his brows knit together slightly, as if confused by her statement. "All you do anymore is work on papers and bury yourself in school! Wally, you're really starting to worry me. You never crack jokes or laugh, or even smile unless it's fake anymore!"

If they had an audience, they would have seen invisible electricity cackle between them as Wally stood, his chair scrapping against the floor loudly. "You want me to _make jokes_? Fine. What do you call a girl who asks a guy to make jokes when his uncle is _dead_? I'll give you a hint: _single_!" he practically shouted, face red with heavy bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for a week, his expression dark and humorless. There was a moment of shocked silence, large blue eyes widening as his words sank in. Her own expression darkened, with surprised force she picked up his laptop and shoved it into his chest. "That's fine with me! I'd rather be single than in a relationship with a selfish, self-loathing, pathetic jerk like you anyway!" her own words were laced with venom, and she was gone so fast she did not catch both the hurt and regret that had laced his expression.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Lois he's a nightmare!" she ranted, pacing back and forth in front of the older woman who was watching her intently. "I've tried too be nice and patient, I've tried too be forceful, I've tried too be supportive, but nothings working. I swear it's like he <em>wants <em>to be lonely and miserable." With her last word, she dramatically flopped face first into the couch, resisting the urge to scream and instead groaning mournfully. She expected the other to reply immediately, but she was greeted with silence, and after a few minutes she looked up to find Lois scribbling something down on a piece of paper while staring at her computer. "Where you even listening?" the blonde asked, trying not to sound as irritated as she felt.

"Oh I heard every bit of it," Lois confirmed, but said no more on the topic. "And...?" she urged, as if expecting the other to agree vehemently with her and condemn Wally for being such a jerk. "You're a hypocrite," she replied plainly, now typing something on her laptop, and she felt herself bristle, the scene reminding her too much of what had just happened between her and her...ex-boyfriend. "_Excuse me?_" she blurted, offended as she stared hard at the other woman, who seemed completely unfazed. "You heard me. Listen to yourself, you're mad at him for his pity party and here you are throwing your own-one I'd rather not be apart of, thank you. I'm not about to help some whiny teenager who had a fight with her boyfriend, I have work to do, so you're on your own."

The Girl of Steel's mouth opened and closed several times like a fish out of water, unsure whether to be infuriated by the woman, or admire how straightforward and upfront she was. Kara wanted too say something intelligent back, to prove that Lois was wrong, but the fact was, she was completely right, and it was quite embarrassing. "Yeah...well..." she started, but words failed her, and she buried her face back into the couch again. It was not the first time she had been wrong, or had been selfish, in fact it was a reoccurring theme it seemed. Taking a deep breath, she rolled off of the couch, standing up and moving toward the door. Lois' head rose slightly, blue eyes brimming over the computers screen. "Where are you going?" the inquiry sounded half-hearted, like she did not actually want too know, fearful she would be disappointed.

"Well, if I can't help Wally, and you can't help _me_, then I figure it's about time I find someone who can help the both of use before things get _really _bad." Lois looked tempted to ask more questions (it was the reporter in her), but the look in Kara's eye told her she would get no real answer, so instead she went back to work, only vaguely aware of the faint sound of a door opening and closing. She could only hope the girl made the right choice, but she was smart, well for the most part. Kara made a lot of stupid decisions and could be impulsive, but Lois knew she meant well, and almost always did the right thing in the end.

Even if it took her a while to figure out _what _the right thing was.

* * *

><p><em>So my next chapter will probably be in Wally's POV, and if not the next one, then the one after the next since I have them planned out already. <em>


End file.
